Miko Kubinashi
"Welcome To The...JOE! I'm so excited to see you We haven't stay contact sincerely you are born and you move in town...I gonna cry" -Miko Miko is one of the main protagonists in The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters. She was really kind and sweet with her customers who comes family cafe and as so on before Joe move in the neighborhood. Miko surprise about what her parents said more family moving in town. Miko was student of the U.A. High School trained as a Pro Hero became known as "Delivery Girl" or "Delivery Service Heroine Delivery Girl" as it possibly so, Miko loves people ordering food from her and family cafe She's working in and service them with care when from time before Miko has Joe and Jhot as her new customers. She happily meeting her cousin for a first time until Hart raid the city's bank but wisely didn't know that Joe was Duelist and Buddyfighter beforehand sure so most of the reasons occasion and willing help him to be new self Miko could throw Joe's old self away from his loss of Breaker he hasn't heard from since. History Season Appearances Reationships ??? ??? Quotes "Joe and I just in same pre-school together We met Yuga with his Mother, She was really nice to me" "Delivery Girl to the Recuse!" "By The Power of the Spectre!, Centurion Monster Battalion Spectre!" "Who's a good cat Who's a good cat you are yes you are" -Miko cuddling her Buddy "Let out your anger out Joe and after that you're going become a new leaf" -to Joe "I can't believe you viciously victimized Joe for the fact He can't change the villains's heart but this is gone too far" -to Centurions in front of U.A. Students "I should make Joe a Ramen that might clam him down" "Oh Uncle Kubinashi I glad you came to help us. Are you in vacation?" "My hero name is be...DELIVERY SERVICE HEROINE DELIVERY GIRL!" "Maybe your life will change after your big fight with him you use to" -to Joe "Come On Joe beat that jerk!" "If I lose my customers we're going to be out of business" "And who made a best Ramen in town?" -to Joe "Enjoying the Ramen that I made you Joe?" -to Joe "Can't believe that Enishi made a horrible joke about my ramen cooking and Joe loves my cooking so much! Is He's serious?!" "Monster Battalion, Unleash the Beast!" "Camilla always thinks She's a boss of me? Ha! I'll show her who boss of the cafe around here" Gallery Miko Mikono (Character).png Miko Mikono Full Body.png Miko hugging Amaterasu.jpg Miko and Amaterasu.jpg Miko meets Amaterasu.jpg Miko smiling.jpg 0095.JPG 0093.JPG 0094.JPG 0062.JPG 0060.JPG 0104 (1).JPG 0098 (1).JPG 0093 (1).JPG 0095 (1).JPG 0094 (1).JPG 0070.JPG 0183.JPG 0184.JPG 0182.JPG 0063.JPG 0060.JPG 0059.JPG 0303 (1).JPG 0393.JPG 0391.JPG 0390.JPG 0236.JPG 0235.JPG Young Yuga and Young Miko.jpg 0160.JPG 0264.JPG 0262.JPG 0261.JPG 0260.JPG 0433.JPG 0432.JPG 0431.JPG 0133.JPG 0134.JPG 0136.JPG 0137.JPG DnhOj9OUYAEZXpg.jpg 0370.JPG 0363.JPG 0353.JPG 0341.JPG 0339.JPG 0337.JPG 0336.JPG 0335.JPG 0334.JPG 0332.JPG 0320.JPG 0314.JPG 0313.JPG 0312.JPG 0292.JPG 0284.JPG 0280.JPG 0074.JPG 0075.JPG 0063.JPG 0062.JPG 0456.JPG 0455.JPG 0451.JPG 0450.JPG 0449.JPG 0448.JPG 0444.JPG 0442.JPG 0428.JPG 0427.JPG 0423.JPG 0412.JPG 0406.JPG 0405.JPG 0402.JPG 0398.JPG 0093.JPG 0092.JPG 0211.JPG 0210.JPG 0209.JPG 0176.JPG 0175.JPG 0163.JPG 0162.JPG 0161.JPG 0158.JPG 0142.JPG 0139.JPG 0138.JPG 0053.JPG 0112.JPG 0050 (1).JPG 0051 (1).JPG 0052 (1).JPG 0053 (1).JPG 0191 (1).JPG 0232.JPG 0233.JPG 0234.JPG 0235.JPG 0237.JPG 0017.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Heroes With Quirk Category:U.A. High School Members Category:Kubinashis's Family Cafe Members Category:Supporting Characters Category:Urobians Category:Female Characters Category:Kubinashis Family Members Category:Joe's Supporters Category:Joe's Parties Category:Leading Characters Category:Katana World Users Category:Zoo Fighters Category:Green Card Battlers Category:Team Jhot K4 Members Category:Main Heroes Category:Team JMRB Members Category:Joe's Fiction Members Category:Kubinashi-Rhodes Family Members Category:Kubinashi-Aison Family Members Category:Kubinashi-Rhodes-Aison Family Members Category:Nohrians Category:Hoshidians Category:Cras Category:Protect Buddy Gifters Category:Nura Clans Members Category:Season Protagonists